dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
L
Perfil thumb|276px|L *'Nombre artístico:' L (엘) *'Nombre real: '''Kim Myung Soo (김명수) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarin, Modelo, Actor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur *'''Estatura: 180cm *'Peso: '''62kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Agencia: Woollim Entertainment Dramas *The Master's Sun (SBS, 2013) *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) *Shut Up Flower Boy Band (TVN, 2012) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) cameo *Jiu (TV Asahi, 2011) Videos Musicales *Run - Epik High *60 sec - Sung Kyu *Love Blossom - K.Will Programas de TV *2013 SBS Mamma mia , Invitados especiales *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun, Sung Kyu, L as One Day MCs) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013 Running man (L, episodio 129) *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Mnet Ranking King *2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol ( Especial Isla Jeju ) *2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2012 Weekly Idol * 2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) * 2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" * 2011 Mnet "Directors Cut" (Sung Kyu, Hoya, L) * 2011 Weekly Idol * 2011 Mnet "Secret t" * 2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 tvN "Comedy Big League" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol, L, SungJong) * 2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship * 2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" * 2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" * 2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (Sung Kyu, Woohyun, L) * 2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" * 2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) * 2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'INFINITE **'''Posición: Vocalista y Bailarín *'Educación:' **Daekyung University *'Hobbies: '''Cocinar, hacer ejercícios, fotografiar. *'Especialidad: Canto, modelaje, fotografía, actuación. *'''Lema: Carpe Diem (Vive el momento, en latín) *'Familia:' Padres, y hermano menor (Kim Moon Soo). *'Fanclub: '''eLements. *'Tipo ideal:''' Con el pelo largo y ondulado. *En un princípio, suele ser silencioso y frío, pero al conocerlo realmente es cálido y amable. *La mayoria de sus compañeros de INFINITE, piensan que él es el más atractivo del grupo, es demasiado tímido, tanto que no puede mirar los ojos de la otra persona, y menos si es la chica que le gusta, muy tranquilo, trabajador, es muy terco, nunca cambia de opinión si cree que es la correcta, y tiene un bonito rostro. *Su tipo ideal es la actriz japonesa Inoue Mao, ya que cree que es linda y luce insocente. *Tomó clases de artes marciales para preparar las escenas de lucha junto a Woohyun en "Before The Dawn". * Lloró al leer una carta de su madre en un episodio de Birth of a Family (vídeo ). *Fue a una escuela primaria solo para hombres, por lo que no hablaba mucho y era cauteloso. *Según el, la pose que hará derretir el corazón de una chica, es lanzar un beso al aire. * En su tiempo libre le gusta sentarse en una plaza a dibujar, sobre todo rostros y disfruta de hacer autorretratos. * Su película favorita es "I Give You My First Love", y confesó que le gustaría vivir una gran historia de amor como en "I Give You My first Love". * Al princípio no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, de ser hermano mayor de JiAe en "You are my oppa". * Le dio el apodo "Elefante Jiae" a JiAe. * Colaboró con Kim Ye Rim para una de las canciones del drama "Shut Up! Flower Boy Band". * El primer día que estuvo en Japon para las grabaciones del drama "JIU", se sentia solo e hizo una llamada internacional que le costo $200.000 Won *Shirota Yu, mientras estaba L en Japon, le enseño frases. * Dijo que si se llegara a enamorar, de la misma persona que otro miembro de Infinite, el renunciaria a ella, ya que no quiere perder su amistad. * Le gusta la fotografía, después de mucho, publicó su Photobook personal. L's bravo Viewtiful. * Dijo que si no perteneciera a INFINITE le gustaría estar en MBLAQ * Actuó para un video de K.Will junto con Dasom de SISTAR. Galería Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment